l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Iuchi Katamari
Iuchi Katamari was a water shugenja Doomseeker Magistrate of the Unicorn Clan. His favorite weapon was a nage-yari. Family Katamari was the illegitimate son of Kaiu Kenru and a low-ranking Iuchi mother. Born out of wedlock Katamari was not told who his father was until his mother was on her deathbed. Blood Brothers, Part II, by Rich Wulf Four Winds, p. 104 Amulets Katamari as an Iuchi Shugenja learned the meishodo magic, that used the name of a thing uttered at its creation, and used the meishodo amulets. Blood Brothers, Part I, by Rich Wulf Half Brother Katamari had a half brother, Kaiu Kuma, son of Kenru. Katamari went to confront Kenru upon learning that he had let Katamari's mother live in shame, but found Kenru had already died. Seeking out Kuma he thought to punish his half brother for his dishonor. Katamari found that Kuma, an Emerald Magistrate who was assigned to the village of Kakita Bogu, was neither surprised nor willing to defend his father's dishonorable actions. This shocked Katamari, and he lost his anger realizing that he would do to his half brother what others had done to his mother. Kuma, offered Katamari a position as his yoriki. Magistrate Fall in Love At Kuma's side Katamari found respect and friendship, and was accepted as family. He quickly lost his heart to Kuma's wife, Kaiu Sui, but maintained his relationship pure and honorable. Mohai Katamari, Kuma, Sui, and Seppun Saito were hunting a bandit gang for months. In 1165 they encountered and murdered several bandits who were attacking an Asako Inquisitor, Asako Genjiko. Sui, who had been trained in the Kitsu Tombs being able to sense and commune with any ancestor spirit, was told by the soul of one of the dead bandits that they had found the Fourth Mask of Iuchiban and delivered it to his master, the Bloodspeaker Mohai. Talking with his ancestor Kuma was the descendant of Kaiu Gineza, the legendary engineer who constructed the Tomb of Iuchiban. The location was well hidden, forgotten by all save a few - but Gineza remembered, even beyond the veil of death. When Sui called out Gineza's spirit, told him how serious the threat to the Empire was, Gineza suffused Kuma's being, joined his memories with him, and Kuma knew where the Tomb was. Blood Brothers, Part III, by Rich Wulf Tomb of Iuchiban When they reached the Tomb, the Emerald Magistrates who guarded it were already dead, murdered by Mohai. Sui convinced the group to enter the Tomb to face Iuchiban with the aid of the spirits who dwelled there. Gineza's spirit guided the inside avoiding all the traps he built and set centuries ago. Inside the Tomb each of them were separated and tempted by the Bloodspeaker. Iuchiban told him his wife had commited adultery with Kamatari, but Kuma did not believe it. When the images and voices disappeared they were all together. Katamari told Kuma he had been with another prisoner called Adisabah, who was a Rakshasa, and had helped him to protect his mind from Iuchiban powers. Betrayal Genjiko ordered Mohai to kill Katamari, and the bloodspeaker appeared from shadows and struck him down. Saito cut the throat of Sui, and was healed by Genjiko after Kuma made a bargain with her. Genjiko, who was Iuchi Shahai, offered the freedom to Iuchiban if he accepted their terms, and revealed as Shahai. She would free Iuchiban, if the Heartless would help her make Daigotsu whole again. Escape from the Tomb Katamari saw how Iuchiban and Shahai played a game of deceit, that was won by the Heartless, and became free, using his servant's soul, Yajinden. Kuma, Katamari and Sui rushed at that moment to escape from him. They found Adisabah himself who healed Sui completely. The Tomb began to collapse, and Iuchiban faced the group. Kuma's soul was out of his body, which was occupied by Yajinden's soul. Kuma was death. Yajinden seized Katamari, to kill him. Sui used Kuma's spirit to empower Katamari but died in the process. Katamari took Yajinden away, and with the magic of the Iuchiban's prisoner, Adisabah, departed magically with the Rakshasa. Blood Brothers, Part IV, by Rich Wulf Doomseeker They traveled to the Burning Sands where Adisabah taught Katamari the ways of the Doomseeker and fighting Khadi, giving him the featureless iron mask that the Doomseekers wore. Blood Dawn, by Rich Wulf Four Winds, p. 106 Lessons Katamari began the lessons, and the first was to know why he had been selected to be a Doomseeker. Katamari was a repentant, regreting part of his deeds. The Iuchi was a family that used the Name Magic, the Meishodo. The words have a life of their own, and they found those who had failed, but were repentant. Katamari had been selected, to charge with the duty of the Doomseeker, to destroy that which could not be destroyed, as an immortal Khadi, powerful sorcerer who could defy humans and gods, Iuchiban. Blood Dawn, Part II: Son of Stone, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Katamari wanted to know how to kill Iuchiban, but Adisabah did not know how. The Rakshasa knew the Doomseeker would find the way. Blood Dawn, Part IV: Twisted Visions, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The next lesson was more fruitful. Of the four Bloodswords, one was not quite what it appeared. Katamari had to find the Hidden City and to be prevented against the Egg of P'an Ku. Blood Dawn, Part V: Bonds of Honor, by Rich Wulf The power of Iuchiban resided in the abilities he gained after became a Khadi, that allowed him to draw on special magic which normally rendered a terrible toll. Being a Heartless, the toll was easily paid. Blood Dawn, Part VI: Treacherous Seas, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The weakness of Iuchiban was his heart, a knowledge the rokugani did not know. Now Katamari would use it to take advantage over Iuchiban. Adisabah knew little of humans, and it made a mistake when he tried to kill the bloodspeaker. In return, Iuchiban tried to kill the Rakshasa, but knew little of them and he could not, and Adisabah became a prisoner of the Tomb. Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf Iuchiban's Tale Adisabah told how he met Iuchiban, when he was Otomo Jama, together with his companions, Suru, Yajinden and Doji Tsugiko were near to the death after they had crossed the Ujik-hai dessert. Blood Dawn, Part VIII: Shadows of Yesterday, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Rakshasa imprisoned them, allowed Jama to learn about the khadi and told how they were freed after Jama sacrificed his bride, and marched to Medinaat al-Salaam. Blood Dawn, Part IX: One Tribe, by Rich Wulf There Jama exchanged rokugani tales, secrets and misteries with the khadi, who were eager scholars as well, and in return they tought him in their ways. The khadi made a foolish error, underestimating Jama's power and allies, as Adisabah himself had done. Blood Dawn, Part X: Hunter's End, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf To understand why Adisabah aided Iuchiban he explained what the rakshasa kind was, an immortal and bored race who inevitably turned its energies toward destructive mischief on a grand scale. Adisabah explained the ritual that transformed Jama in to a free khadi in the Senpet lands and how the Rakshasa tried to undo his mistake. The Rain of Blood had finished and they returned to Rokugan. Blood Dawn, Part XI: The Tale of the Khadi and the Emperor's Brother, by Rich Wulf Bloodspeakers Legions Katamari saw how the Bloodspeakers crafted abominations of dark magic on the Plains Above Evil. From them, they cultivated endless legions. Pillar of Flesh (Hidden City flavor) The Wolf In 1166 Katamari came to Phoenix lands and met Asako Bairei, an expert in matters of obscure arcane lore. While there Katamari knew of the return of Utaku Rishimaru, a Utaku Battle Maiden that served in the army of Isawa Sezaru. Rishimaru informed of a great battle in the Northern Wall Mountains between the Wolf forces and overwhelming odds of bloodspeakers and undeads. She did not know the outcame. Katamari rushed and found the Wolf barely wounded, but alive. Both agreed to march toward the Burning Sands to know more about the Khadi and Iuchiban. Hour of the Wolf , by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Kisada's Quest After they returned to Rokugan, Katamari went to Kyuden Isawa and told Sezaru that Hida Kisada had returned to life from Yomi. The Great Bear knew where the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban was, and he had been marched toward Lion lands with a Crab army. Rulebook Story (Enemy of my Enemy), by Rich Wulf Kisada and Matsu Aoiko led the united armies of the Lion and Crab Clans against the Bloodspeaker, who was waiting in his Iron Citadel at Otosan Uchi. Sezaru joined them and told that in every city his hidden cultists had struck out in a wave of murder, betrayal, and destruction. Katamari had sneaked into the city and had reported that the Bloodspeakers were fearful, in chaos. Daigotsu, who had recovered his full power came by sea to the city to fight the Heartless. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Three, by Rich Wulf Death of Iuchiban While Kisada distracted Iuchiban fighting him in hand-to-hand combat outside Otosan Uchi, Aoiko and Sezaru reached Katamari inside the city. He had gathered a nezumi, E'skee, who led them to the place where the heart was hidden. It was inside a pool, and the Oracle of Blood was protecting it, empowered with the heart. Aoiko reached the pool and retrieved the heart, allowing Sezaru to evaporate the Oracle. Sezaru remained there alone, and when Iuchiban came for his heart the Wolf destroy Iuchiban's heart and body. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Blood Hunt Katamari return home and met Moto Chagatai. He told the Bloodspeakers had risen against the Empire and they would be forced to conduct a savage Blood Hunt to root out the sinister cult. The khan sent Moto Latomu with Moto Akikazu to seek the Maho-tsukai were Isawa Sezaru guessed the cultists would strike, in the Way of Night, where the hidden ruin the Horiuchi family guarded there. In a valley near the Seikitsu Pass the Unicorn found bloodspeakers preparing a powerful ritual. The Unicorn army attacked them. Blood Hunt (Region 28 - Madrid, Spain) Yajinden Katamari used all the tools he could to chase the bloodspeakers. He even made arrangements with Daigotsu Yajinden and considered the smither and ally. Their alliance led Sezaru and Chagatai to so many of the Bloodspeakers' hidden camps. In 1167 the Doomseeker and Moto Latomu came to the cursed Forest of Dreamers to meet Yajinden an Daigotsu Meguro. Katamari knew Latomu had already been conspiring with Daigotsu's agents, seeking the total destruction of the cultists, who were responsibles of the death of Latomu's family. Yajinden gave them the Otaku's Daisho, which had been lost in the Shadowlands since the first Day of Thunder. In exchange Katamari gave Yajinden a chrysanthemum formed of perfect crystal which had been taken from the Imperial Archives by the Doomseeker. Yajinden also promised that he would not plot any harm against the Unicorn Clan, with the provision he could not control the actions of those who use his creations. After the Unicorn departed what once had been a crystal sculpture was now an iron box, bound in thin chains, the Heart of Yajinden. Shadowed Souls, by Rich Wulf Iuchi Daimyo Iuchi Katamari became the Iuchi Daimyo following the death of Iuchi Lixue in 1169. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Revised, p. 65 Test of the Jade Champion This year Moto Yong-tai asked an audience with Moto Chagatai, but each day she was dismissed. The Khan was busy with the defence of the Unicorn territory in the Lion march to Shiro Moto. She was persistent and returned every morning to ask again, and finally when Horiuchi Shem-Zhe and Iuchi Katamari where with her, Chagatai let her talk with him. The three shugenja asked to represent the Unicorn in the Jade Championship and all were granted permission. Magic of the Plains, by Nancy Sauer Stepping Down Iuchi Ietsuna, the son of former Iuchi Daimyo Iuchi Karasu, had been trapped inside the Ruby of Iuchiban. After Ietsuna had been released, Fate of the Ruby, by Shawn Carman and sufficient time had been allowed for him to recover, Katamari offered the position to Ietsuna. Ietsuna accepted and kept Katamari on as his Hatamoto. Shawn Carman's confirmation Rakshasa's death In the month of the Goat of 1173, Imperial Histories 2, p. 254 during the Destroyer War, the Crab Rikugunshokan Hida Benjiro prepared a trap to catch the Rakshasa General, lieutenant of Kali-Ma, current Champion of Jigoku. The tiger-like shapeshifter demon was immortal, and Benjiro requested the aid of the Doomseeker. Benjiro lured the rakshasa to a plateau were he managed to wound it with ivory-tipped arrows and killed its assistants and bodyguards. Katamari appeared, to perform the rituals of his order that would bound the rakshasa and began stripping its immortal essence from its flesh. The rakshasa's screams carried all across the plains for many hours. Goddesses, Part 2, by Shawn Carman See also * Iuchi Katamari/Meta External Links * Iuchi Katamari (Hidden City) * Iuchi Katamari Exp (The Dead of Winter) Category:Unicorn Clan Leaders Category:Emerald Magistrates